


Home and Truth

by flibbertygigget



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Actually only Meet the Dad, M/M, Meet the Family, Mentions of homophobia, meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Meme. Martin's father doesn't approve of his son's relationship with a certain Douglas Richardson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home and Truth

As soon as Douglas saw Mr. Timothy Crieff, he realized why Martin put so much store by moustaches. Mr. Crieff, despite being completely bald, had a rather formidable, though ginger, moustache. More importantly, he was a foot taller and twice as wide as Douglas's boyfriend, and he was looking at Douglas as though he would very well like to incinerate the first officer.

"Well," Mr. Crieff said, "so you're the famous Douglas Richardson?" 

"I don't know about  _famous,_ " Douglas said. "Well-known, certainly, but even I wouldn't hazard to call myself famous. Infamous, maybe, within certain circles..." Martin gives him an admonishing look. "But I am Douglas Richardson, yes." Mr. Crieff was looking more and more formidable by the second.

"Martin, would you mind getting us some coffee?" Mr. Crieff said. "You know how I take it."

"Dad, you're not supposed to have coffee. Your heart is-"

"If my heart gives out because of one measly little cup of coffee, it isn't of much use for anything else, is it?" The look on Martin's face made it very clear that he wanted to protest more, but nevertheless he went to the kitchen. Mr. Crieff waited until his son was out of earshot, and then he rounded to Douglas.

"Well?" Douglas said casually, but inside he was getting ready for a fight. He knew the look of a man who wanted to cause the person across from him physical harm.

"I don't like you," Mr. Crieff said.

"I can see where Martin gets his way with words."

"I don't like you," the old man said again. "I know your type, Richardson."

"And what, pray tell, is my type?"

"You are, to put it bluntly, just the sort of opportunistic Casanova that thinks that just because he has good looks and a cheap uniform he can fuck with any pretty young thing that is unlucky enough to cross his path." Douglas stared at Mr. Crieff.

"What gives you that impression?" he said, trying to sound casual.

"Well, for one, you can't be more than five years younger than me-"

"I'm only 57-"

"One year younger, then. And another thing, I have seen enough to know that the way you look at Martin isn't right." Douglas felt like he was going to throw up.

"If this is about Martin and I being-" Mr. Crieff waved Douglas aside.

"This isn't about that. Lord knows I wasn't happy about Martin's preferences at first, but it's been almost two decades. I'm used to the idea. Him having a terrible taste in men doesn't do much to boost my confidence, of course, but there you go."

"Oh, so just because he's dated a couple of," Douglas swallowed down a few vulgar phrases, "jerks in his time, you're going to lump me with the others."

"I've had practice, Richardson. I know a playboy or an abuser when I see one, and I am not about to let my son fall for someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Douglas tried not to imagine the number of horrible boyfriends Martin must have had for his father to be so confident in his assessments.

"I can see it all over you. You're a thrill seeker, and you're cocky. Chances are you will grow bored with him and go off seeking something more exciting. Clever man like you, you could keep him in the dark for a while, but eventually you will slip up and I'll be forced to deal with the consequences." Douglas was silent for a long time.

"What the hell do you know?" he said at last. "I won't deny that I have enjoyed the occasional one night stand, but I would never cheat on Martin."

"They all say that, and they always seem to forget their promises within a few months. Why should you be any different?"

"Because you know nothing about me! I may be a bit older, and I may have enough exes to populate a small nation, but I am no cheater."

"Look, I have had this conversation many times," Mr. Crieff said. "I don't care what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night. Know that if you break his heart, I will kick your ass right into Hell."

"Duely noted," Douglas said. 

"Do you think that's a joke?"

"Of course not," Douglas said. "But I am not going cheat on Martin, hurt him, or break his heart. Scout's honor." Mr. Crieff glared at Douglas, clearly still not believing him, but Douglas was saved by the reappearance of Martin, who awkwardly carried three cups of coffee. Martin looked from his father to his boyfriend, face somewhere between annoyance and amusement. 

"So, how are you two getting on?" he said. Both Douglas and Mr. Crieff gave noncommental grunts. "I see. So it's at the murder threats already?"


End file.
